


Feral Viewpoint

by alycat



Series: Feral 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all say it's impossible, all expect him to find a pretty werewolf girl and do what is expected of him but Jared has other plans for his life. When the first pictures appear Jared knows just what he wants and he will prove to everyone just what is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Viewpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - knotting, werewolves, voyeurism, masturbation, public sex, slight dub-con.

-¤-

Jared could feel the thrum of music where it traveled through concrete walls and up to the small apartment that he seldom bothered to use. The apartment wasn't home to him, just another place to spend the night while he was searching for something the bigger part of the werewolf community thought was a hopeless dream. Somewhere, half hidden behind the music, he could hear the faint echoes of a scream and he closed his eyes at the sound, knowing that another human had been ripped open, claws digging into flesh until there was nothing left that wasn't red and broken. It was how it always ended, and yet the humans kept coming to the clubs, knowing full well what fate would greet them. 

With a deep sigh, Jared walked over to sit down on the bed, opening his laptop and letting it rest on his knees as he logged into the homepage he had set up a year earlier. He looked at some of the videos, watching as humans knelt for werewolves, no thought of their own safety, but he always ended the videos before they reached the bloody end. It was one thing knowing about it, he really didn't need to see it more times than he had already. Owning the club, and running the homepage, he had often thought about it, how it would be to bury his knot inside the vulnerable body of a human but he never had. There was yet to be a human that he was interested in enough to want to claim, even if he knew that the humans he didn't choose would end up dead. So many of them sought death even more than the high of being with a were. Jared didn't want someone that longed for death, he wanted someone that longed for...

He pushed the thought aside in favor of looking through the newer pictures, only to freeze in place when he saw the thumbnails from one of them, the _luminous_ eyes of the human in the picture that spoke louder than the white covering his body. Swallowing thickly he opened the gallery, barely registering the huge amount of comments before his breath caught in his chest.

Too bright eyes, greener than anything he had ever seen before, looked up at him from the screen and sharp realization hit Jared in that moment, realizing just how much come the man must have had for his eyes to look like that.

"Perfect..."

Even with the music reaching up from the club, the word sounded too loud in the empty room, making Jared look around quickly even though he knew no one was there to hear him. It was only him, the computer and a green eyed human bitch that looked like sin personified. 

The luminous eyes were surrounded by long eyelashes, enhanced by the way they were sticking together, by the sheen of come covering his skin and darkening his hair. Jared groaned at the thought of how the man might have been marked up like that, the way he must have knelt on the floor while his mate, or even several werewolves, painted his skin with their hot come. Anger flashed up inside of him at the knowledge of the man being claimed, of someone covering him with come until he must smell more of werewolf than of human. The anger gave way to confusion when he opened the next picture and got to see more of the man, see his pale skin unmarked by fangs or claws. Not as much as a bruise marred his body and Jared wondered what kind of human he must be to have more than one were keep himself in that level of control.

"Who _are_ you?" Jared mumbled to the screen and he didn't hesitate before he saved all the photos down on his own hard drive.

Whoever the man was, Jared already longed for him to post more pictures. 

-¤-

The weight of people watching was always there whenever he moved through the crowded club. Even in the midst of werewolves, Jared was towering over most of them and the times he ventured out into the world of the vulnerable humans he knew that most of them could tell what he was from just looking at him even if they didn't see the ring of red surrounding his irises. There had been a time when he had hated it, people watching him and being scared of him, but walking through the club and seeing people step away he knew that was where he was supposed to be. It was _who_ he was supposed to be. 

In the club, the scent of blood was heavy in the air and he wanted to say that it made him feel sick but there was no denying that the wolf inside him loved the smell, the rich thickness of it. It was enough for his cock to press against the hard fabric of his jeans, begging to be let free but Jared had no plans of getting with any of the humans or weres in the club, not when he had a green eyed human that filled his thoughts and dreams. Walking up the stairs to his private rooms he was already fumbling with the buttons, getting his cock out as the door slammed shut behind him. He could still feel the scent of the club, the heavy mix of blood and sweat and arousal making his cock throb and he wrapped one hand around the hard length at the same time as his free hand worked on opening the pictures on his computer 

"There you are," he groaned when he sank down on the chair as pictures of the green eyed man opened on the screen. 

It wasn't the first time Jared had looked at the pictures, one hand wrapped around his hard cock and he knew it wouldn't be the last one, but he was longing for more. He couldn't let go of the thought of how it would be to have the man spread out beneath him, how it would be to run his fingers over pale skin. As much as he loved the sight of the man's unmarked skin, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop from marking him up.

"Fuck," Jared groaned, cock twitching in his grip as he smeared the leaking pre-come down his shaft to slick the way. "Fucking want..."

Closing his eyes he could imagine it, licking over smooth skin and marking up that graceful neck with mouth, tongue and teeth until he could taste the man's blood. The thought was enough for Jared's hand to clench tight around his cock, sting of pain and pleasure pushing him over the edge and he came with a growl that he knew wouldn't be heard down to the club, not with the sounds of claiming filtering up. He let his fingers slide down, gripping hard around his swelling knot and imagined that it was the man's ass holding him tight, milking the orgasm straight out of him.

"I need you to post more," Jared mumbled, reaching for tissues to clean himself up.

The thought settled deep inside him and he knew he couldn't just sit and wait until the gorgeous man posted more pictures, he needed to push for more. Getting his clothes back in order Jared reached for the keyboard and opened the homepage, heading straight for the man's profile and Jared could feel his cock straining to get hard even from the small preview images. Pushing the rising arousal aside, Jared started writing a short message to the man, trying to find words for just how special he thought the man to be. He had seen the other weres write to the man, their words crude and brutal and Jared didn't want to be that. Even though he wanted to put his mark on the man, he never wanted to hurt him.

I am absolutely blown away by how stunning you are in these pictures. I’ve never seen someone who appeared so comfortable being with a were. Your mate is extremely fortunate. I would love to see more if you had more to share.

-¤-

Stepping into the empty club Jared could still feel the scent of the blood that had been spilt several nights earlier and he took a deep breath, smiling to himself when he felt the hardening of his cock. It was still several weeks until the next time the club would be open for humans again, and Jared both dreaded and looked forward to it. It never became easier to watch the humans come inside, only to never see them leave in one piece. He still kept hoping for one of them to be strong enough but it always ended the same way and the very walls of the club smelled of the things happening inside.

He walked up the stairs to his own rooms, rooms that seemed almost eerily silent with the lack of music booming up from the downstairs club but Jared liked it. The contrast to open nights was one of the very reasons Jared chose to come there even though he had a big house not many minutes drive from there. It was just something with the club, the lingering scent and the memories of the few times he had spent there on non-human nights that made it into one of his favorite places to be. And maybe it had something to do with the fact that those rooms were the first place where he had seen pictures of a green eyed man that just refused to leave him alone. 

"Time to see if you've been busy," Jared said to the empty room and started up the computer.

Even though he had checked the site daily, he hadn't really been expecting more pictures from the man but he could tell from the multitude of messages cluttering his administrator inbox that something big had happened. Clicking to the man's page Jared groaned when he saw the first of the pictures; they were even better than Jared could have dreamt of. 

The man was on all fours, the curve of his back so sinfully perfect that Jared just longed to run his tongue down the man's spine. But even more than that he wanted to get his tongue into the man's asshole, pink rim open and even though it was just a simple photo Jared was sure he could see glistening white against the man's insides. He wanted that to be _his_ come filling the green eyed stranger up, his knot that had spread the man open. One thing he knew for sure was that if he had someone that special there was no way he would ever be prepared to let others touch. If the gorgeous man was his, he would rip the throat of anyone daring to lay a hand on him.

With one hand already fumbling his jeans open, Jared stared at the perfect ass on display for him, the smooth curve of firm cheeks and that open hole that just seemed to beg for his cock and knot. But even with the beauty of the man, the sinful look in his eyes when he looked back over his shoulder, there was something Jared found even more special; the flawlessness of his skin. Jared knew that after mere minutes with that man, that pale skin would be marked up, fingers and teeth leaving red marks on pale skin, but on the pictures there was no marks to be seen apart from some red stripes on his hips that _might_ have come from hands holding him still. 

One thing was obvious as far as Jared was concerned and that was that whoever had taken the man as his, he clearly couldn't care enough about the man if he wasn't even passionate enough to leave a single bruise. Jared didn't want the man truly hurt, but he wanted him truly claimed. 

When he came his orgasm hit hard and when he closed his eyes, his mind presented him with the picture of him coming over the man's ass and back, painting the man's skin with his own come.

-¤-

_What another unexpected treat, thank you once more for sharing them, I can’t tear my eyes away. I’m absolutely thrilled we’ve been given the opportunity to see such an intimate, perfect moment. Though I must say, if I were your mate I would never allow you to share yourself even through photos. You would be mine alone_

-¤-

Jared could feel eyes on him, always could when he was walking out of the club and even though it was a werewolf only night, he could feel the tension high in the air, anticipation of the big night like a heavy weight over the entire club. He couldn't say he longed for it himself, the blood scent might be enough to make his own blood boil, but it also made him sick and he longed for someone to arrive, someone that could show the werewolf community that things could change. 

As always he thought of the green eyed man when those thoughts hit, remembered the way the thick come coated his skin like a map of possession. He hated it, hated the thought of anyone else having what he wanted, of anyone having that and blatantly exposing their mate to other's eyes. Even though he was happy he got to see it, the disrespect for a mate made him want to hurt someone. Getting into his car he steered towards his father's big house, and even in the confines of the car, windows tinted black, he could feel people's eyes on him. For all intents and purposes the Los Angeles Werewolf Town was the capital of the American were society and people outside knew just who was driving the big black car. It was a relief to drive through the gates into his father's estate, driving away from the gated were community to the even more guarded area that belonged to the Padalecki family. 

"Jared," his father greeted him when he stepped out of the car.

"Father," Jared said with quick nod. 

Gerald smiled, a quick flash of teeth that might have been meant to be welcoming but Jared thought his father missed it by a longshot. He wasn't stupid, he knew that his father wasn't all too happy with Jared's fascination with humans and while he approved of the clubs Jared ran, he did so for reasons far different from what Jared had intended when he started the clubs as well as the homepage that he spent so many hours on, some of them even doing other things than watching pale skin and green eyes. 

"The community is talking," Gerald said, walking into the house.

It didn't surprise Jared, the werewolf community were always talking but it was only recently that he himself had become the star of the local gossip. And the nationwide gossip as well. 

"I'm not prepared to settle down just yet," Jared said firmly. 

"You have a responsibility!" Gerald spat, spinning around and facing Jared. "You know who we are, you know what blood flows through your veins and that blood needs to be carried forward. Your big brother is doing his duties, but he will rather work at the hospital than take part in the community politics. So it's up to you now and you need to stop thinking of yourself and find a girl, get some offspring for me to show off at the meetings."

Jared could feel his eyes change, knew that they would be bright red, just as his father's were when they locked gazes right there on the front steps to the house where Jared had grown up. He was very much aware that his father knew just where Jared's preferences lay, something that made Jared want to roar in defiance and only pure willpower let him make his teeth keep from growing and his claws keep from digging into flesh. There was no doubt in his mind that things would come to a head, and probably in a not too distant future, but he didn't want that point to be reached until he had his _true_ mate by his side, someone that would prove to his father that Jared was right. 

"I will not mate for your amusement," Jared said coldly, already turning back towards his car. 

"It's for the good of the community," Gerald snarled. "With your brother off curing what little diseases we have, you are the heir, you're of the old blood Jared and with that comes..."

"When I mate," Jared interrupted. "And believe you me, I will mate, it will be _my_ choice."

He didn't bother to tell his father that he knew just who he wanted, it wasn't something the man needed to know. Even though the gorgeous green man had obviously been claimed, he had been so by someone that didn't understand the wonders of a human and Jared had no intention of letting that were keep what he had so foolishly claimed. 

"Jared, come back here!"

Jared ignored the shout, didn't care about his father's anger at him or the fact that the community was talking about him. The day Jared found a mate, everyone would know about it, and it would be the cause for a change that would spread all over the werewolf world. 

-¤-

Jared looked at the pictures of the man where they were splayed upon his big television screen, in the much larger format he could see the beads of sweat as well as each of the light freckles that dotted his skin. But nothing of that really registered with Jared, not when all of his focus was on the almost haunted expression in the man's brilliant green eyes. There was something with him that was different from all the previous pictures, a desperation and a need that far outweighed the usual lust and arousal. Jared was not able to put his finger on just what made the picture so very different, it was more than the flush on the man's skin, more than the sweat on his skin or the drops of come sticking to his eyelashes. There was something different to the very core but Jared didn't know why, he only knew that he wanted the green eyed man even more. 

It was the second photo shoot that had been different, some fundamental change that made tension coil inside Jared and a restlessness settle deep inside him. He knew it was time for him to do something besides waiting for more from the man, Jared's patient had ran out and he wanted to take the man away from whatever mate he had. He _needed_ to mark smooth skin with his claws, his teeth and his come. He knew it was possible, he owned the page and he could probably find some traces of where the income for the man's pictures had been sent but it was a thought he hadn't really considered before, a part of him had hoped that the man would reveal himself instead.

He was just thinking of how to best find the man, when his computer chimed behind him, announcing a private message and he turned to read it, sure it would be some questions regarding the site but what he found was something completely different. 

_I'm writing to tell you that there will be no more pictures. I was never mated when taking the ones I did but I think it's time for that to change.  
You have been very kind to me, and that's why I will send you a few bonus photos from my very last photo session before I go to find a mate that can truly give me what I want. I don't know how come you are so different from other weres, your brain doesn't seem hardwired to your knot for one thing, but it has been appreciated. I hope you like this parting gift.  
J._

Jared was seeing red, both literally and figuratively, and his claws dug into the meet of his hands when he clenched his fists together hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. The man, _his mate_ , had never been mated? Someone had just used him for porn? If Jared ever got his hands on the man that had done that, he would rip him to pieces, tear into flesh until nothing was left and he would _like_ it. Then his brain caught up with what he was reading, the man was looking for a mate and that could only mean one thing; he was going to venture into werewolf territory. Jared didn't need to check his calendar to know that the following night would be the one where humans were allowed into his clubs and suddenly the rush to find out where the man was most likely to appear was getting to be his number one priority.

-¤-

Jared's car pulled up in front of the club, gravel flying through the air and a few weres had to jump away to not get hit by the big car. Jared was out almost before the car had stopped and he was aware of people trailing behind him as he headed straight for the door where the bouncer quickly got out of the way. He pulled the list of signed contracts from the man, scanning the names but it wasn't hard to figure out who belonged to the man he was looking for, there was only one male that had signed a contract, and his was the only name that started with a J. Jared finally had a name to go with the face and body that he knew so well. 

Dropping the papers down on the ground he took the last few steps and slammed the doors open and he wasn't surprised when the entire club fell silent apart from the sound of a glass shattering somewhere. 

"Oh shit."

Jared wasn't aware just who had spoken and it wasn't important, he barely registered that even the music had stopped when he entered and the growl he let out rang loud in the stillness. He let his red gaze drift over the werewolves and humans gathered inside the dark club, scenting the air in search for something he knew would be special. The scent hit him like a punch at the same time as his gaze landed on the man he was looking for. 

His mate, Jensen, looked terrified but Jared didn't know if it was because of him or because of the werewolves that crowded around him. Werewolves that were much too close for Jared's comfort and he bared his teeth for a moment before he started walking towards Jensen, barely noticing the way werewolves and humans moved out of his way. 

When he stopped in front of the human he realized that he was almost towering over the man even though Jensen in no way was small, for a human, and another wave of anger rose inside him when he thought of how werewolves had treated the man. 

"It's you," he growled, voice a low rumble in his throat. "You're mine."

He could see the shiver that ran through the man as well as smell the way Jensen's scent turned heavier, almost intoxicating and all he wanted was to claim and mark even as he took in every inch of the man in front of him. The man's eyes were the biggest difference from the photos, not quite as luminescent as the pictures had been but not as dull as that of the other humans in the club either. What really got to him though was the scent, because while Jensen smelled wonderful, he also smelled of blood. 

"He doesn't have your scent on him."

"Yet," Jared pointed out without looking away from the man in front of him. "But I can tell someone has hurt him, I scent blood."

"He signed the contract," the werewolf beside Jensen said and Jared didn't need to look over to know it was Derek talking but he did file that information away for later. "We've done nothing wrong, he came here asking for it."

"Really?" Jared said and he was unable to keep back anymore so he reached out to rest his hand on the green eyed man's hip only to feel anger rise hot inside him when Jensen hissed in pain as Jared's fingertips found the place where Derek had dared to hurt what was Jared's. 

He knew that his eyes flared red when he saw the proof of pain on Jensen's face, the need to possess, claim and own rising high within him and he pulled in another deep breath to fill his lungs with the perfect scent of Jensen. 

"He's mine," he said, daring anyone to speak up against him. "Does anyone have any objections?"

No one spoke out and Jared wasn't really surprised at it, not even Derek was stupid enough to take the bait when Jared was so obviously looking for a reason to hurt anyone who had dared to hurt what was his. He pressed up closer to Jensen and felt the man's warm body against his own. He knew that body, had watched it stretched out, naked and covered in come so many times but feeling the real thing was so much better, warm skin and firm muscles pressing up against Jared's own huge body. The man didn't protest when Jared moved them through the crowd and into a darker corner and he didn't pull away when Jared let his hand move from Jensen's hip to instead spread over the man's lower back. With Jensen's back against the wall, the man perfectly caught between solid wood and solid muscles, Jared leaned in close enough for his lips to brush Jensen's ear when he spoke. 

"You're even more gorgeous like this than you ever were in the pictures."

Jensen pulled back and for a moment Jared wanted to growl and pull the man closer again, but then he realized that Jensen only wanted to be able to meet his gaze and looking into green eyes Jared felt a lot of his anger and coiled up tension drain away.

"You've seen them," Jensen said, his low voice only audible because of how close they were. 

"I have," Jared admitted. "Thank you for sending me the extra ones when you decided to quit."

It was obvious, the very moment that things slotted into place in Jensen's mind and his eyes went wide as his mouth fell open on a gasp.

"Jarpad?"

"Jared," Jared corrected him. "Padalecki. And unless you have someone better in mind, I want to be your mate."

He might as well just come out and say it, he had nothing to win with going slow, even less so when he could still feel Derek's eyes on him and he was sure that the man would be all too happy to take Jensen away from him. Jensen stood absolutely still for a few long moments and Jared could almost _hear_ the wheels turning inside the man's head and Jared was sure the entire club was waiting together with him. Then Jensen pulled in a deep breath and tilted his head to the side, offering his graceful neck to Jared.

"Good answer."

Jared couldn't hold back the deep growl in his throat, the wolf inside him wanted to roar out its pleasure at the man's perfect submission. He leaned forward to let his lips drag over slightly sweat damp skin and even though it took all his self control, he only barely let his sharp teeth touch Jensen's throat and instead he licked out to to taste the sweat, let his tongue drag over Jensen's skin in an attempt to make the man relax. That Jensen was perfect for him was something Jared had been sure of for some time and he only got it confirmed when Jensen relaxed against him, almost sagging against Jared's body. Jared let out a deep, satisfied sound before he let his sharp teeth pierce skin and he got the first taste of Jensen's blood. 

Moving his hands over Jensen's body he could feel slight trembles travel through the man but he didn't tense up again and Jared was amazed by just how well Jensen took it all. He knew that Jensen was an addict, that much was clear from the pictures he had posted and then hammered in by the glow of his eyes, but even with that knowledge he hadn't expected Jensen to fit so perfectly against his body and Jared's wolf was pleased when a low whine left Jensen as he pulled his teeth away.

"You taste even better than I thought you would," Jared said, because no fantasy could have compared to the taste of Jensen's blood, the hint of underlying werewolf in his blood that must have come from the come in his system. "I can taste the addiction in your blood."

The way Jensen was arching against him made Jared's mouth water and his cock harden but before things could progress, he heard Derek's voice somewhere beside them.

"That's not enough. He came here for a reason, he _will_ be knotted before he leaves this club. And we all know how that ends."

The angry smugness of the were's voice was enough for the sounds that ripped through Jared to be more of a roar than a growl and he spun around to glare at Derek, a part of him eager for any reason to rip the man's throat open. 

"He is mine to claim," Jared spoke loud enough to know that even the people outside would hear him. "Mine to fuck, to knot, to _mate_ with."

Jared knew that those words weren't what people had been expecting, and the silence that his words left behind was heavy with surprise and doubt. He knew it though, he could do it, he _would_ do it for Jensen.

"Jared," Jensen gasped behind him.

¨The desperation in Jensen's voice wiped away all thoughts that weren't _mine_ , _mate_ and _claim_ and Jared turned back to Jensen and allowed his mouth to cover the human's. Jensen's blood had been a sweet perfection under laced with the sharp taste of werewolf, but his mouth was just warm and inviting, a taste that was nothing but just Jensen and Jared pushed his tongue deep in between full lips until his mate was clinging to him, holding on to him like Jared was the only thing that kept him upright. 

"I got you," Jared said when he pulled back and leaned down to soothingly lick over the marks his teeth had left on Jensen's neck. 

Without really thinking about what he was doing he used his sharp claws to rip Jensen's clothes apart, needing to get to pale skin and his mouth didn't leave the man's neck while he ripped at his clothes until they fell to the floor and he was left with just miles of smooth skin that begged to be marked up. He had almost expected Jensen to protest, but the man was just moaning and pushing himself closer to Jared. 

"So much better than..."

Jared didn't know what to say, because Jensen was just _better_. Better than the pictures of him could ever have let him believe, better than any werewolf that Jared had felt with his hands, teeth and tongue. The need for more had Jared fumbling down into his pocket for the lube he had stored there, no way he would allow lack of supplies to keep him from pushing himself inside Jensen's body. He pushed his jeans down, groaning when his cock came free and he could feel Jensen staring at him before the man reached down and gripped his cock, his hand shaking where strong fingers wrapped around Jared and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward into the circle of Jensen's fingers. 

"Do it," Jared growled, not able to wait much longer. "Know you want to, Jensen. It's all you can think of, isn't it? What it will taste like. You can do it."

The moan that escaped Jensen made Jared's cock twitch and he could only watch as Jensen slid down to his knees much sooner than Jared would have expected. Without wasting any time Jensen leaned forward and his tongue slid out to lick the pre-come from the crown. Jensen moaned like Jared's come was the best thing he had ever tasted and the next moment he had wrapped his lips around the head of Jared's cock and started sucking him in.

"Yeah," Jared moaned and he buried one hand in Jensen's hair in an attempt to ground himself but instead he only pushed Jensen further down on his cock.

Jensen just took him deeper, lips spread wide around Jared's thick cock and he kept moaning, pushing more and more inside until his lips reached the place where Jared's knot would swell. For a moment Jensen froze but then a guttural moan escaped him and the hands that had been gripping Jared's hips tight came down to stroke over the wrinkled skin until Jared felt his knot slowly start to grow. As much as he would love to come down Jensen's throat, he knew that wasn't what he should do and he should push the man away but before he could come that far Jensen pulled back. Jared's cock slid from his mouth with a wet sound and Jensen rested his forehead against Jared's thigh. 

"Fucking hell," the man breathed out.

Unable to wait any longer, Jared pulled Jensen up, easily manhandling him until Jensen stood facing the wall, only allowing himself to pause long enough to put the sachet of lube in Jensen's hand. Jensen balanced himself against the wall, his hands splayed against the dark wallpaper and Jared didn't give the man any time to gather himself together before he slid down on his knees and put his hands on Jensen's ass. Spreading the man wide Jared got a perfect view of his pink asshole and he leaned forward to let his tongue lave over the tight rim. 

Jensen's response was pure perfection as he pushed his ass back, grinding back against Jared and he could feel the furled little muscle flutter beneath his tongue. Dimly he was aware that people were moving closer, wanting to see just what Jared was doing to his human and a part of Jared was proud to show his mate up but yet another part wanted them all far away from Jensen. When he saw someone step too close, a hand rising up like it wanted to touch, he pulled back enough to growl deep and menacing, taking deep satisfaction in the way the were almost stumbled back. 

"Mine," he exclaimed as he let his tongue drag from the tight little hole up to the dip of Jensen's spine.

"Yes," Jensen moaned, pleading. "Take me, please, fuck me. Knot me."

"Lube," Jared pointed out before he sealed his mouth over the pink rim and sucked, relishing in the way Jensen moaned and trembled in front of him. 

It took a moment before Jensen reached down to give the lube back to Jared and Jared was quite sure it was because the man couldn't focus, not with the way Jared was tonguing his pretty ass. Jared quickly slicked two fingers up and even though he knew he _should_ take time to prepare Jensen, he knew they were both too desperate to attempt slow. Instead he quickly pushed two fingers deep inside Jensen. The scream that left Jensen's throat did nothing to pull Jared back, instead he worked Jensen open with deep, hard thrusts of his fingers and he heard Jensen's breathing turn ragged and desperate.

"Please, please, _please_ ," Jensen gritted out but Jard had no idea if the man was asking for him to stop, or for him to claim. 

No matter what Jensen was asking for though, Jared knew just what he would received and he squeezed the remaining lube over his cock and let his fingers stroke it down the length. Jared pulled his fingers out of Jensen and fitted himself up against the man's back. 

"You're mine," Jared growled and let his teeth scratch over Jensen's neck. "And they all know it, they all wish they could have you. Or be you."

"Need..." Jensen started, but the sound shifted into something close to a keening when Jared aligned his cock and started pushing inside. 

Jared placed one hand on Jensen's shoulder and let the other one drift down to press against the small of his back. The action made Jensen arch his back, ass pushing back and that movement was what made the head of Jared's cock push past the tight rim and he got the first real feel of the hot tightness of Jensen's ass.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck. More, just give me..."

Hearing Jensen beg for it stripped away most of Jared's self control and he slammed his hips forward, sliding into Jensen's body much faster and deeper than he had meant to. The scream that rang out in the room was pure pleasure and he could feel Jensen's inner muscles squeeze his cock tight as the man tried to push back, his whole body pleading for even more and his desperate need was better even than the pleading. 

"Mine!" Jared growled, pushing Jensen harder up against the wall. 

He started fucking Jensen with deep, hard thrusts and the feel of Jensen around him was only enhanced by the wet sound his cock made where it moved in and out of Jensen, fat head of his cock pulling against the rim each time he pulled back. Around them other weres were pushing clothing aside to stroke hard cocks or push between soft thighs and he could see Jensen twist his head to the side, looking around the room.

"Don't," Jared said, leaning forward until he was speaking right against Jensen's ear. "Don't look at them, don't _think_ about them. You're mine, just mine and they won't touch you. Only..."

Jensen's tight ass around him made him lose track of what he was saying, but he needed to make Jensen his, mark him up, and he let the hand on Jensen's shoulder fall down over his back, claws dragging over skin. The air changed, from mainly having smelled of their mating, the bar was filled with the thick scent of Jensen's blood. That smell was enough to make his knot start to swell and Jared groaned when it pushed against the tight rim of Jensen's hole. To his surprise, that small touch seemed to be enough to push Jensen over the edge and the man came untouched, his ass squeezing Jared's cock so tight it almost hurt.

"Let me in," Jared demanded. "Wanna feel you around my knot."

He wasn't sure Jensen was even hearing him, not over the delicious cries of pleasure that spilled from the man's lips as his muscles worked Jared's cock. Jared changed from the deep thrusts to a grinding motion that made the swell of his knot push more instantly against Jensen's asshole and when the man's orgasm subsided and he went soft and pliant between Jared and the wall, the big knot started spreading him even wider.

"Jared, please... yes... fuck. Knot me, please knot me. Need to... fill me up."

"Just like that," Jared groaned when Jensen weakly pushed back against him, not even his recent release able to keep him from begging. "Gonna..."

When Jared's knot settled deep inside Jensen, his own orgasm hit and he growled out as he started painting Jensen's insides with hot come. He knew Jensen was an addict, but not even that knowledge could have prepared him for how Jensen came _again_ , his hand reaching back to land on Jared's hip and pulling him even closer. Jared felt his cock pulse inside Jensen and his knot swelled even more, tying them perfectly together and the tightness of Jensen's ass was better than anything he had ever felt before. He shifted his hips in an attempt to let the swollen knot drag against Jensen's prostate and he knew he had managed when Jensen's second orgasm melted into a third one, inner muscles squeezing impossibly tight around him and dragging out Jared's own orgasm as well. 

"Jared, Jared... Jar..."

Jared dragged his hands over Jensen's smooth skin, forcing his claws to do nothing more than shallow scrapes as he continued to pulse inside his mate. 

"Never knew..." Jared mumbled, letting his lips slide over Jensen's neck "Fuck, Jensen, so much better than I ever thought it could be..."

Jensen was trembling in his arms and Jared was quite sure the man wouldn't be able to stay up unless Jared's hands and knot had kept him on his feet. Letting his hands moved over Jensen's belly Jared felt his cock pulse out a few more lazy spurts of come. His body felt heavy, sated, and he turned them around, his back against the wall and Jensen facing the club, before he sank down on the floor, dragging Jensen with him until the man was sitting on his lap with Jared's cock still firmly locked inside. 

Jared knew that people were still watching, humans and weres alike fascinated by what they had seen, but he didn't care. He had just claimed Jensen and his mate was still _alive_ , Jared's come spreading through the man's system even as his mate's breathing turned slow and steady as he drifted from post orgasmic haze towards sleep.

One thing was slowly starting to become clear to Jared though; there was no way Jensen had ever taken a knot before and his mate would have a lot of questions to answer once Jared got them up into his private quarters. But first he wanted to sit there, Jensen hot and tight around his cock and everyone knowing just so he belonged to. 

-¤-

**Author's Note:**

> Go [here](http://pornysock.livejournal.com/630.html) for NSFW art inspired by this verse.


End file.
